A Lecture From A Dead Sister
by btvscharmedgirl
Summary: Prue Vists Paige in a dream


Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or the characters

Notes: Take place toward the end of Sympathy for a Demon

Being trapped in your own home and forced to live your worst fears, would be trying for anybody, but for the Charmed Ones it's worst. The demon Barbas literally brought their worst fears to life. The sister's had spent the past night overcoming their person fears, while trying to keep each other from being consumed by their fears. Yes it had been a trying night, but it was over now. Barbas was back in the underworld, and all three sisters were still standing.

The tired looks on her sister's faces, sent a fresh wave of guilt through Paige. "I'm really sorry, guys. I never meant for this to happen. I just wanted to help. I'm so sorry," she apologized once again.

"It's alright Paige. Barbas tricked you. You couldn't have know what was going to happen," Phoebe told her little sister.

"But I should have listened to you. If I wasn't so worried about be as good as Prue this wouldn't have happened," Paige said.

"Paige we're not mad. It happened, and now we'll file it under job well done. You look tired honey. Why don't you go take a nap," Piper said, trying to ease her baby sister's guilt.

"Yeah, alright," Paige said. She didn't notice she was so tired until she laid down on her bed. Paige quickly slipped off into sleep.

Paige soon became aware that she was no longer in her bed. Instead she was standing in a white room that seemed to go on forever. It was a moment before she noticed a figure slowly approaching her. As the figure got closer she was able to see that that it was a person wearing white robes. The person was right in front of Paige before the hood of the robes dropped.

"Prue?" Paige asked.

"Hello Paige. It great to finally get to meet you," Prue replied.

"Is this real?" Paige question.

"Yes and no. This is a dream, but it is real. It was the only way they would let me see you," Prue replied.

"Who wouldn't let you see any other way, and why are we here?" Paige asked.

"I can't tell you who, but I can tell you why. I've been watching you lately, and noticed you were have a little trouble. I'm hoping I can help," Prue responded.

Paige was silent for a minute before she said, " If you've been watching, then you know how bad I screwed up yesterday."

"You didn't screw up Paige. Barbas is good at what he does. He's tricked us all, and nearly seceded in killing Piper, Phoebe, and I in the past. It wasn't your fault," Prue tried to convince her baby sitter.

"But if I wasn't so worried about be as good as you, then he wouldn't have been able to trick me," Paige argued.

"This is true," Prue agreed; deciding to change strategies. Paige looked at Prue like she had grown a second head. "What? I'm agreeing with you. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No. I want you to tell me that I'm wrong. That it would have happened regardless," Paige tossed at Prue.

"I tried that route, but you argued with me. Now I'll just give you the truth. Your trying to hard to as good as me. Stop comparing yourself to me, because that's what's holding you back, Paige. Be yourself. That's what's going to make you a great witch, and a great sister. I was far from perfect when I was alive. I let my witchly duties consume my life, and it not only got me killed, but it also stopped me from living my life. I don't want that for you. Please believe me when I say that our sisters don't expect you to be me. Just be you, and you'll go farther then I could ever have dreamed," Prue said bluntly.

"What if I'm not good enough for them? It took Piper forever to accept me as her sister. They want you, back," Paige said, nearly in tear.

"They love you, Paige. Even If I was there, they still would love you, and want you with them. You have to believe that," Prue said, as she wrapped her arms around the sister she didn't get a chance to know. "Just be yourself. They don't want you to be me." Paige started to cry into her sister's neck. "I have to go. Their calling me back. Tell Piper, and Phoebe I love them." Prue kissed Paige on her forehead. "I love you. Remember to just be you. Try the conjuring spell again."

Prue starting walking away from Paige. Just when she out of her sights again, Paige heard, " Be seeing you around little sis."

Paige awoke feeling better then she had in days. At first, the dream was foggy, but then it hit her. She looked at the clock on her bed side table. It was already past five. She bolted out her bedroom, hoping both her sisters were in the kitchen.

She nearly collided with Phoebe when she ran into the kitchen. "Wow, where's the fire, Paige?" Phoebe asked teasingly.

"I had a dream about Prue," She blurted out. "Where's Piper?"

"Over here. What did you say about Prue?" Piper said from her spot at the stove.

"Prue came to me in a dream," Paige said again.

"She came to you in a dream?" Phoebe asked confused.

"Yeah. She said it was the only way they would allow her to see me. She wouldn't tell me who they were, but she did tell me why," Paige answered.

"Ok. Why?" Asked Piper.

"Because I've been trying to be like Prue. She told me to be myself, and that you didn't want me to be her," Paige relayed what Prue had told her.

"She's right, we don't want you to be her. We like you just the way you are," Piper said.

"I know. I'm sorry I've been so crazy lately. I've been letting my insecurities get the best of me," Paige apologized.

"That's alright honey. We still love you," Phoebe said. "What was it like seeing her? Did she look good. Did she sound happy?" she fired off the question rapidly.

"It was great seeing her. She definitely looks good for someone who's dead, and we didn't really get to talk about anything other then her lecturing me," Paige answer, earning two chuckles from her sisters.

"Definitely sounds like Prue," mused Piper.

"She told me to tell you she love you," Paige relayed. This brought tears to her sister's eyes.

"We're going to P3 tonight. Do you want to come with?" Piper quickly asked, not wanting to cry this time.

"No thanks. There something I need to do," she replied.

"Ok, but if you change your mind you know where we'll be," Phoebe said.

"I'll remember that. See you later," Paige said as she walked out of the kitchen.

After a long shower too clear her head; Paige headed up to the attic. She got the ingredients together, and placed the on the little table, and opened the Book of Shadows to where she needed it. She mixed the ingredients together one by one; then tossed some into the air. A smile formed on her face when two white dove appeared out of nowhere. She walked over to the Book of Shadows and close it. "Thanks Sis."


End file.
